1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a signal processing apparatus, a signal processing system including the same, and a control method of the same, and more particularly, to a signal processing apparatus which can access the Internet through channel tuning, a signal processing system including the same, and a control method of the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, with development of ultra-high speed communications network, there is an increased demand for accessing the Internet through a signal processing apparatus such as a digital television which receives a broadcast signal.
Such a signal processing apparatus having an Internet access function may be provided as a set top box which is connected to a television, or may be provided as a television which has a communication module provided therein. The signal processing apparatus may be communicably linked to a telephone line, a local area network (LAN), a high speed exclusive line, or the like.
Here, a user enters an Internet address of a desired website through a remote controller or a wireless keyboard to access the website. The user may access the website through favorites menu.
However, because there are an extremely large number of websites in the Internet compared with general broadcast channels, it is necessary to manage the websites so that the user can search for and access the websites conveniently.
Particularly, it is required to provide a technical environment for conveniently receiving, selecting and playing contents of a subscription type which is updated regularly, such as Really Simple Syndication or Rich Site Summary (RSS).